User talk:FinalRest
Harro 05:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC)|happy2=That's great thanks. I have to go now, so i'll make this quick. I'm doing a part of my walkthrough for the "Inside Riku's Data" world. But there's no logo. Basically what i''m looking for, is the black and blue background in the world itself (hopefully you've played the game so you know what i'm on about), with some data-like text saying: Inside Riku's Data. Oh, and somewhere in there could you chuck two crossed Zer One's, and two crossed Soul Eater's? Thanks!}} Will this suffice? 23:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Er, well I can't find an HD video, or an image so...no sorry. 02:49, September 26, 2011 (UTC) 03:34, September 27, 2011 (UTC)|guest=That's great thanks! Is there anyway you could make sort of like a cloud though?EDIT:That's great thanks! It's actually not the background I wanted but it's fine all the same! Thanks again!}} You should go to the IRC for a minutes every day now -- 23:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Yumi Can do for the keyblade credits, since the trivia section links back to the Keyblade Cabinet, Is there any way to make any of the white parts on her arms and hips to red?. Also i have another favour but that can wait until you've finished with everyone else's. Other than that it looks great!!!. 00:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) You can hand out the trophies as you'll still have another 19 days for your trial period, ok next request, under Yumi's appearances there is "Yumi's Dakside" can u do that as well?(if possible) 01:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/User:LegendAqua/Yumi#Appearance 01:59, September 26, 2011 (UTC) The parts on her hips and the part on her arms make them white and the rest is black(hair as well!!!) and i'll do that(Trivia section) 06:10, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank U!!!, my Dark Despair Yumi looks.. DARKY!!!! *LA gives FR another wayfinder* THANKS!!! 06:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) PA October PA 01:50, October 2, 2011 (UTC)|K=Hey Yooo, substitute owners should have riddles too huh?.. here Goes!! Name 2 Heartless that are similar to the Jack-in-a-box.}} Sorry FR, but I won't be on here for a while. I don't have enough time for it. See ya! :) 13:20, October 2, 2011 (UTC) 07:52, October 3, 2011 (UTC)|K=Correct, now... A keyblade of reaching limits but falling magicks.. Terra's....longest... Which keyblade am i talking about? Riddle 2:Name 2 of my IRC nicks...}} Re: departure 02:48, October 5, 2011 (UTC)|K=Well i'm not dumping the PA on u, just leaving on ur hands for October....then well it'll CLOSE until i come back...... Thank U.}} uh oh... } |text= Hey FinalRest, i answered the riddle, but my answer went into stormfall by accident. I dont know how to change it the right way. i just wanted to tell you this. }} Hey! Nice to meet ya! CONGRATULATIONS :D A VERY HAPPY UNBIRTHDAY!!... and the FU award! :D Here's your medal FinalRest! Congrats of winning the FU Award of October 2011!!! :D Keep up the great work!!! :3 22:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes I did and what is this task exactly? The Line Has Been Drawn Please, help me! I wanna help out where I can.